


Sobriety

by crieshavoc



Series: Whiskey and Wine [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, NSFW, Punky Monkey, whiskey and wine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cosima's first time. Third and final installment of the Whiskey and Wine mini verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobriety

                Sarah insists on being sober the first time we have sex. Sarah insists on _me_ being sober the first time we have sex. Sarah is _nervous_ and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. Felix and Tony are watching Kira for us, so we have the house to ourselves. Sarah arranged it that way. Sarah wants us to be able to take our time and not have to worry about interruptions.

                “So, should we, uh,” Sarah pushes at her hair with one hand, the other flipping uselessly in the air between us. Her eyes are wide and I _think_ she’s sweating.

                I walk closer, trying and failing not to chuckle at how apprehensive and awkward she’s being. “Relax, mama lion,” I say, and I kiss her gently, letting my lips linger against hers. “I know what to do.” I put my arms around her neck, nuzzling her cheek.

                She _gulps_ , like a teenager, and puts her arms around me, one hand immediately finding the sensitive skin at the small of my back. “Yeah,” Sarah’s voice is hoarse, “but I don’t.”

                I pull back enough to look her in the eye, “But I _do_ , Sar. I’ve got this,” I scratch the nape of her neck and wait for her to relax a little. “I’ve got you.” I lean in and kiss her again, slow and soft. My heart is thumping like somebody turned up the bass, but I have to keep my wits here. Sarah’s counting on me not to fuck this up. Fucking this up is _not_ an option.

                It’s not the first time I’ve been a woman’s _first_. It’s not the first time _recently_ , but I’d rather not think about that right now. I take a step back and pull Sarah with me, keeping our mouths connected, occasionally flicking my tongue against her lips.

                Sarah seems to like that. She makes this low noise each time. I’d call it a grunt if that wasn’t kind of not a sexy word.

                I take another step, and another, until the back of my leg connects with the side of the bed. I try to decide, bed first or clothes first, but it’s _really_ hard to think with Sarah’s hands on my back and her hips pushing forward into mine. _Fuck_.

                “Cos?” Sarah’s hands still and her eyes are _dark_.

                “Yeah?” I breathe deeply while I can.

                Sarah’s eyelashes are fluttering, like she’s having trouble keeping them open, and her hips roll against me again. She brings her hands down and tugs on the back of my shirt. “Can I?”

                “Yes,” I nod quickly, almost knocking our foreheads together, “whatever you’re comfortable with.” I untangle my hands from her hair.

                She slides her hands around to my stomach, keeping her palms flat against my skin, and starts to push my shirt up.

                I want her to move _faster_. I want her _now_.

                Sarah pulls my shirt over my head and lets it fall to the floor. She seems distracted, suddenly, which is kind of awesome. Sarah staring at my exposed cleavage and bringing her hands back up slowly to touch my stomach and my ribs is so sexy and, _oh_ , I really wish we could speed things up. Her touch is so damn gentle, like I’m made of glass, and I can sense that she’s close to being overwhelmed. As much as it makes me want to _scream_ right now, I’m aware that tonight may not go as _far_ as planned.

                “You okay?” I ask, cupping Sarah’s cheek.

                Her eyes slide closed as she leans her head into my hand. She nods, but I can _see_ her pulse in her neck.

                I pull her against me and feel her tremble. I rub my other hand up and down _her_ back soothingly, smiling when she turns her face and kisses my palm. I twist my hand so I’m holding her jaw and tilt her head up, leaning in to kiss her neck. I take my time, breathing onto her skin and sucking until I’m _sure_ she’ll have a bruise.

                Sarah’s breathing goes ragged and her arms wind around me again, nails digging into my back as her hips press into mine more insistently. One of her hands grabs the clasp of my bra, tugging on it, when I bite her neck. Sarah _whines_ , which honestly wasn’t a sound I was expecting, but then she’s muttering the word _more_ and her breasts press against mine with each breath we take. I’m happy to oblige.

                I’m not expecting Sarah to pull away sharply and shove me onto the bed, but she does. I prop myself up on one arm, not entirely sure if I did something wrong or not. I watch Sarah carefully as she stands there, staring at me, breathing heavily.

                She pulls her own shirt off and unhooks her bra, tossing both away and leaning forward to push at my legs. “Could you?” Sarah motions for me to shift so my head’s back against the pillows, instead of being sprawled sideways on the mattress. She sits next to me, facing me, and pulls her knees up, disrupting my view of her naked breasts. Sarah brushes her hand against my side, just below my bra, and looks at me like…. I don’t have a word for it, exactly, but my body _reacts_ to it. The way Sarah _smolders_ even when she’s so out of her depth makes me _ache_ for more of her.

                I’m dying in the _best_ way, fisting my hands into the sheets, forcing myself to be _patient_. Fucking this up is _not an option_.

                Sarah rests her head on her knees, her hand roaming back and forth across my stomach and up toward my chest. “You’re so beautiful, Cosima.”

                She says it so _seriously_ that I can’t bring myself to make any jokes about how egotistical this is. Maybe it isn’t, really, but either way, it’s _really_ not important right now.

                Sarah’s hand isn’t shaking, but her movements are just shy of jerky, as she traces the cups of my bra with one finger.

                I _want_ to arch into her touch, I’m barely able _not_ to, I’m trying so _hard_ not to rush her.

                Sarah’s neck is red and purple where my lips were. She’s going to have a hickey. I gave Sarah a hickey. _Shit, man_. This is really happening.

                “Could you take your bra off?” Sarah lifts her head, her hand stilling on my stomach.

                I sit up, reaching around to unhook it, “Totally, babe.” I grin at her and pull the straps down slowly, enjoying how Sarah follows my movements with her eyes.

                We’re both naked from the waist up. I lean back, putting my hand on top of Sarah’s and guiding it to my chest. We sigh at the same moment. It makes me smile. _Fucking clones._ Like, actually.

                My body is on overdrive as Sarah touches me. My nerves are short circuiting as she _explores_. I swallow a curse when she pinches my nipple between her fingers. My eyes roll back when she palms my breast, squeezing and kneading me.

                She’s so _careful_ about it. She looks mesmerized.

                I have to remember that while _sex_ isn’t exactly a new thing for Sarah, intimacy _is_. This is special to her. I don’t mean to imply that it’s not special to _me_ , I just want her so badly. I’m closer than I ever expected to be, considering we’ve barely _done anything_ , but the way she’s _looking at me_ , oh. _Oh._

Sarah uncurls, settling next to me, just far enough away that her bare skin doesn’t touch mine. She rests her head on her arm and switches her free hand to my other breast.

                My nipples are hard under her fingers. I want to touch her, but I grip the blankets tighter instead. I bite my lip. I shift my legs restlessly, trying to ease the way my clit is throbbing. How am I so close already?

                “You okay?” Sarah asks, her lips twitching up into a smile.

                “Yeah,” I mutter, rolling my head from side to side slowly. “You’re driving me crazy, Sar.”

                “I know.”

                I exhale harshly as she _twists_ her fingers. I groan and give in to the urge to arch my back, pushing up against her hand.

                Sarah responds by sliding her palm back down my stomach.

                “No,” I whine, struggling not to take charge. “Do you have some denial kink I’m unaware of?”

                Sarah tells me she doesn’t, but I’m not entirely sure I believe her. She grazes her thumb under one breast and then the other, barely touching me at all.

                I can barely breathe. “Please kiss me,” I beg her.

                “Where?”

                “Anywhere. _Please_ , Sarah.” I keep shifting my legs, bringing one up and then the other. _Writhing_ is the word for it.

                Sarah takes in a slow breath, like she’s steadying herself, and leans over me. Her breasts brush my skin. Her hair falls onto my stomach and her lips are warm and wet.

                I’m so wet it’s uncomfortable. I want to take my jeans off. I want to take Sarah’s pants off, too.

                She kisses her way around my stomach, so, so slowly. Her hand is pressing against my hip.

                I put one hand on my forehead, closing my eyes and trying to just breathe and enjoy it. I’m aware that I’m moaning her name, but distantly. This is the most sensual thing I’ve ever experienced. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I can hear Sarah’s uneven breaths as she kisses her way up my body.

                Sarah stops shy of _one_ of the places I’d really, really like to feel her lips. She rests her forehead against me and breathes out through her nose. She turns and rests her cheek against my skin, looking up at me through her lashes. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” she whispers.

                I would laugh if I could breathe. “You’re doing _great_ ,” I croak back.

                She brings her hand to her mouth and licks her thumb, flicking it across one of my nipples.

                “ _Fuck_.” That little touch is _almost_ enough to send me spiraling.

                Sarah smiles wider, resting her hand on my breast, “I could do this all night, but I don’t think _you_ can.”

                “I might spontaneously combust,” I tell her, because _seriously_ I might.

                “Show me what to do,” Sarah says. “Teach me.”

                I bite my lip, looking for any sign of fear or discomfort in her face, in her eyes, in her body language. She’s hesitant, but she’s _sure_.

                “Get up here and kiss me.”

                Sarah’s a _quick_ learner.


End file.
